


My Dirty Little Secret

by AiyokuSaotome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Physical Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokuSaotome/pseuds/AiyokuSaotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Draco tumble headfirst into something they think is under control, but they are hopelessly wrong. They are put through many tests, including keeping their relationship secret and a pregnancy among their friends. They find out that Voldemort will attack the school at the end of term so Draco, Blaise, and Pansy join the D.A and the Order to help teach everyone dark magic and get ready for the fight of their lives. No one expected to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but my own characters and the plot of this story.

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I'll go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

* * *

"Ginny dear, you're going to be late! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, mother! Geez!" Ginny ran down the stairs, jingling a little due to the two chains on her black pants.

"Oh Ginny, I wish you wouldn't wear those pants…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Uch,  _mum_. Enough, already."

"Alright alright… would you go make sure Harry and Ron are awake and getting ready? I tried waking them up so many times."

"Sure. FRED! GEORGE!" The twins appeared out of nowhere, making Ginny blink. "How do you _do_ that? Nevermind. We have a job. Mission wake-up-Harry-and-Ron. Are you up for it?"

"Sure thing Miss Weasley!"

"Understood, Ma'am!"

Ginny smirked and ran up the stairs, followed by her twin brothers. Molly just sighed and shook her head. Before they reached the third floor where Harry and Ron shared a room, Ginny grabbed two pillows from her room and the twins grabbed something from their room they knew would be useful.

Ginny silently opened the door to see that the boys had, in fact, gone back to sleep. She signaled to her brothers and they all tiptoed into the room. At Ginny's next signal, Fred and George took out their device, turned it on, threw it into the room, and made a loud BANG as Ginny threw her pillows at both Ron and Harry, on opposite sides of the room. Mini fireworks shot out from the device on the floor and whistled around the room. Harry and Ron jumped up with yelps and fell off their beds. Molly came running up the stairs and into the room to see Ginny, Fred, and George laughing hysterically on the floor.

"What is going on?! What was that bang?!"

The three who were responsible tried to stop laughing enough to answer their mother.

"Well… well… Fred and George… they…" Ginny couldn't, so she let her brothers take care of explaining.

"Well you see, mum, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has a new product that had to be tested, so we thought, hey, this is the perfect time to do it!" Fred said. Then George took over.

"Yes! Now would you like to know what that product is? Great! Do you have problems with annoying kids, roommates, or spouses that just won't get up in the morning? Try our new Morning Mayhem. It will wake even the heaviest sleeper!"

"It's the newest in alarms," Fred added.

Molly glared at them. "What have I said about testing your pranks on people?!"

"Not on our family yes we know but Harry isn't our family and it was him who we were trying to wake up."

"He's just as much a son to me as he is your brother! Oh I give up! I can't win! Hurry up or you'll all be late! The train leaves in an hour and a half!" She threw her hands up in the air and left the three to start laughing again.

"AN HOUR AND A HALF?!" Harry and Ron both yelled at the same time. They jumped up off the floor, sent a few glares at Ginny, Fred, and George, and shooed them out of the room so they could get dressed.

Thirty minutes later, they were all ready to go. Molly was fussing over Ginny's pants again, and Ginny was trying to get her to stop nagging. About forty-five minutes later, they reached King's Cross Station and ran to platform 9 ¾. All of them got through the barrier and on the train. They found an empty compartment and cast featherweight charms on their luggage to push them up onto the racks above their seats. Not five minutes after they sat down, Hermione walked in.

"Oh good! I found you! How was your summer?" she asked. She sat down next to Ginny and across from Fred. They were lucky that they were slightly early, because they got into one of the bigger compartments so all of them could fit. Not only were there seats on either side, but also at the window, which was where Harry was sitting.

"Fun, but not too eventful," Ginny answered.

"Except for this morning," Fred said, causing George and Ginny to grin and Ron and Harry to scowl.

Hermione looked at them curiously. "Alright, what did you three do?"

"Well… Harry and Ron had some trouble waking up so I enlisted the Dynamic Duo here to help me," Ginny explained.

"Oh no…" Hermione couldn't help but grin at this.

"So what we did was we went into our room to get this new invention we have, Gin went and got two pillows, we snuck into Ron's room…" Fred began.

"And while Fred and I set off our new Morning Mayhem alarm – fireworks, mostly – Gin here threw her pillows at them."

Hermione started laughing.

"It wasn't funny!" Ron grumbled.

"Oh yes it was. You two nearly jumped out of your skin," Ginny said with a laugh.

"How was your summer, Mione?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"Oh it was brilliant! We went to Sicily, Sardinia, Florence, Rome, Venice, and the Amalfi coast. It was beautiful!"

"Your tan looks fantastic," Ginny complimented. Hermione beamed, and Ron blushed slightly and looked away. "And I like your hair long."

"Thank you! I guess I just kept it too short for it to smooth out properly. It's still frizzy... but at least it's managable, now." She grumbled a little about her hair. "I see you changed your style, as well."

"Well yeah, that's only because mum finally realizes that I'm old enough to stop letting her dress me however she wants. I like the chains, I think they suit me."

"Well, they do in a way, actually." Everyone looked at her with surprise and shock on their faces. "What?"

"We just thought that… you'd disapprove," Ginny said.

"Oh, no. They do suit you."

"Well, thanks."

"You're welcome," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Well if it isn't the Dream Team, sitting in our compartment."

They all looked at the door and saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and three other Slytherins they didn't recognize.

"I don't see your names on it," Ginny retorted.

"Who-hoo, the little Weaslette's got claws. What's up with your new clothes, Red? Trying to get noticed?" Draco said with a smirk on his face. Ginny leaned back and put her arms behind her head in a casual pose, not realizing how much this pose accentuated her chest – or how it affected Malfoy.

"I don't need to try to get noticed. I've been wearing this style for a while. Oh and NEVER call me Red again."

"You can't tell me what to do, Weaslette."

"Watch me," she challenged.

He stepped into the compartment and leaned towards her. "What are you gonna do? Swing your little chain at me?"

"Get out of here, Malfoy," Harry said in a low voice before Ginny could respond.

Draco was about to answer when Pansy cut in. "Coming to the rescue again, Potter? Your little girlfriend looks like she can handle herself."

Ginny took this as a compliment, and she smiled. But Harry didn't. "She is not my girlfriend, she's like a sister and if you ever touch her…" He growled dangerously. Ginny loved that he was as protective of her as her own brothers were.

"Look, just leave us alone and we'll leave you alone. How's that for a compromise?" Hermione said.

"There's just one problem. You're sitting in our compartment," One of the unrecognizable Slytherins said.

"This isn't  _your_  compartment," Ron said, getting very angry.

"We've been sitting in it since we first started going to Hogwarts. So get up and move out," Draco said.

"It's not our fault that you got here late, Malfoy," Fred said angrily.

Draco was about to retort, when Hermione cut him off. "I'm Head Girl, and I say you have to leave because we got here first. You do not own this compartment, and you are being hostile and rude," she said, keeping her voice stern and her gaze level.

"Well guess what, Granger? I'm Head Boy. So you don't have any authority over me."

They all gasped.

"You're Head Boy?!" Ginny exploded and shot out of her seat. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HEAD BOY?! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT, YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"Ginny!"

"Oh sod off, Mione! Malfoy, you'd better get out of here or I'll hex you into oblivion! And I'll use my bat bogey hex to top it off!"

"Ohh I'm so scared. You may be wearing clothes that you think make you look intimidating, but I don't think so. So sit back down and shut the hell up, because you have no control over me." He was leaning in towards Ginny, and they were very close to each other. They were so furious, you could almost see sparks between their eyes.

"Come on, Draco. Let's just leave. They're being stubborn and stupid, and we don't have the time for this," Blaise said. "Compartments are filling up as we speak." Draco stood up straight and stalked out of the compartment. Apparently, Blaise and Pansy scared off some second years to get another one of the larger compartments down the hall.

Ginny sat down and fumed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And the famous Weasley temper strikes again," Hermione said with a smile. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Wow Gin, I never knew you had that in you," Harry said. "Well, not that much, anyway."

Fred and George grinned and high-fived each other. "That's because you haven't lived with us long enough to see it," George said.

"She's a feisty little ball of fire when she gets worked up. We learned looooong ago to stay out of her way when her temper gets going," Fred added.

Ginny grinned. She had no idea why, but she had gotten such a thrill when she fought with Malfoy. Maybe she just hasn't yelled like that in a while, but she loved it; it felt so good.

"Well I can't stay here long, I have to go to my Head Girl duties and check in. I'll see you all later," Hermione said. They waved at her as she walked out and closed the door.

"I really wish mum hadn't made us go back to school," George said suddenly.

His twin nodded. "I second that."

Molly had forced Fred and George to go back to school to finish their last year. She said she didn't care what they did with their lives, but they had to finish at Hogwarts. So there they were, on the train, with a young woman named Amy Callaway running their shop in Diagon Alley and another named Serena Macabee running the one in Hogsmeade that used to be Zonko's.

"Oh will you two stop griping?" Ron said.

"It's not like you're in Azkaban," Ginny added. "I'll be right back."

Ginny walked down the hall to the closest restroom, which was in a room of itself between cars. She came out a few minutes later and was about to head back to the compartment when she ran into Draco, who was passing through to get to the other car. She noticed him glancing at her, and stopped to face him.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Like what you see?"

"You wish, Weaslette."

"Oh, well I thought that staring at someone and drooling meant that." She smirked at his annoyed expression.

"Do tell me why I would want to look at someone like  _you_."

"Because I'm sexy."

He snorted at this.  _'Damn right you are.'_  "You keep on thinking that."  _'I definitely will be.'_

"Oh I don't think it. I know it." She couldn't stop herself. She was enjoying this too much.

"Do you, now? Tell me, Red. Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

"Actually, I just did. About half a minute ago."

Draco's eye ticked. "And you still think you're sexy?"

"The way you were looking at me when I walked out said as much."

"How can you possibly think that the awful red hair you Weasels have is attractive?"  _'It's the most attractive color I've seen on any woman I know, but I could never let her know that.'_

"Well, first off, my hair isn't the orange-red my brothers have. It's darker and deeper. So right there is the first clue I got. Are you with me?" He snorted. "The other is that it's not frizzy or really curly, nor is it pin straight. It has a nice wave to it, don't you think? Which I happen to like very much. Apparently, so do a lot of guys."

"You're a cheeky little witch, aren't you."

"I am hardly little, Malfoy."

He smirked. Two could play at this game. "Yes, I agree. You are quite amply sized." She saw his eyes were looking straight at her chest. She blushed in anger, but forced herself to keep cool and calm. He obviously saw this, for he looked back at her eyes and smirked again.  _'Point for Malfoy.'_

She put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest a little. "Oh? So you like them, do you? Well I am certainly not big, though not small, either. I'd say just the right size, don't you think?" He took two steps toward her and had her pinned to the wall. An intense heat suddenly pooled in the pit of her stomach, completely unexpected, and she shuddered, but kept her smirk. He, however, noticed. "Malfoy, I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you." He growled, and pushed against her shoulders a little harder, which made the heat rush through her again.

"Don't ever think you would have any effect on me but disgust."  _'Gods she does.'_  "You'd better watch it, Weasley."

"Or what?"

"Or you will regret it."

He let go of her and stalked away, out the door, and into the other train car.

' _What on Earth was that?'_  she asked herself, her breathing slightly off from normal. She shook her head to clear the odd feeling she got from being so close to him, and went into the bathroom to throw cold water on her flushed face. She walked through the opposite door, the one Draco hadn't gone through, and back to the compartment.

"Hey Gin, what took you so long?" Ron asked.

"I ran into the amazing bouncing ferret." This made them laugh.

"Did he do anything to you?" Harry asked, with a protective brotherly gleam in his eyes.

' _You could say that…'_ "We called each other a few names, told each other to get lost, blah blah blah. The usual." Which wasn't exactly a lie. She sat down and sprawled out on the seat with her head on Fred's lap. When Hermione left a while ago, Fred had switched seats to make more room for everyone.

The door to their compartment opened and they saw that it was Hermione, but before she came in, someone collided with her in the corridor and sent them both to the floor.

"Ow!"

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!" said a female voice. Hermione and the others looked at the girl who flew into her and the guys eyes widened. She was a pretty blonde with long light hair and a sporty figure. "I didn't see you. I shouldn't have been running…"

"It's alright, I'm fine," said Hermione.

The girl stood and held out a hand to help Hermione up. "Heh, really sorry about that."

Hermione smiled. "I told you, it's fine." She stuck out her hand to shake the other girls' hand. "Hermione Granger."

"Aurora Malfoy. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review, they keep me motivated! Also constructive criticism is welcomed! Thank you!


	2. New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Draco tumble headfirst into something they think is under control, but they are hopelessly wrong. They are put through many tests, including keeping their relationship secret and a pregnancy among their friends. They find out that Voldemort will attack the school at the end of term so Draco, Blaise, and Pansy join the D.A and the Order to help teach everyone dark magic and get ready for the fight of their lives. No one expected to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but my original characters and the plot.

I'll go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

* * *

Everyone's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"You're a Malfoy?!" Ron asked... more like shouted.

"Um… you're Weasleys, aren't you?" They nodded. "Heh, well I have no problem with you because I've never met any of you. So how about we start from the beginning? I'm Aurora! But you can call me Rora, or Rory, or Ari. Whatever you prefer. What are your names?" They all looked at her in shock. This was a Malfoy! Talking to them civilly! A very happy, energetic, bubbly Malfoy.

"Oh, well, uh, my name is Ron."

"Fred."

"George."

"Ginny."

"Harry."

"Draco's mentioned you all a lot… anyway, so what year are you all in?"  _'Damn… Draco never said anything about how handsome Harry is… well of course he wouldn't. He's not gay and he hates him. Duh, Aurora.'_

"Why don't you come in and sit down?" Fred asked. Both he and George immediately stood, offering their seats. Ginny growled at Fred, who made her lose her pillow. She sat up and smiled lightly at Aurora, who laughed.

She wasn't part veela, but to the guys, she could have been. She had long straight white-blonde hair that reached a little below her waist and light blue eyes instead of the grey Draco had. Her chest wasn't big, but it wasn't small, either – smaller than Ginny's.

"Alright, thank you. That's very nice of you, especially because of the feud between our families." She walked in and sat between Ginny and Hermione. Fred went back to sitting next to George, who grumbled because she didn't take his seat. Fred then promptly laughed at him, and Ron moved to the window seat next to Harry so they would have enough room. "So what year are you all in?"

"Oh, sorry for not answering that. We're all in our 6th year, except Ginny. She's in her 5th. What year are you in?" Hermione asked.

"I'm in my 5th as well. I just transferred from Beuxbatons. Ugh… wayyy too prestigious if you ask me. They all need to get their sticks out of their… well, you know." A few of them laughed.

"So who are you to Malfoy? I mean, Draco Malfoy," asked Ginny.

"His sister." Her eyes darkened. "Lucius," she spat, "didn't want another child but my mother did. Badly. She drugged his wine for a week so he wouldn't be sober enough to perform anti-pregnancy charms on her. And she got what she wanted, a daughter. Of course she never told him what she did. Only me and Draco. Lucius just think he forgot and looks at me as a mistake."

"Wow… I know it's not my business, but you must not like your father," Hermione said gently.

"He's not my father. He was just a sperm donor," the blonde said fiercely. They all were taken aback. "Sorry. I just really hate him."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay. Anyway, what are you all taking this year?"

And so they all talked and chattered and laughed and joked, all throughout the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Smith, Susan."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Sorrell, Nikki."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Stein, Anna."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Wagner, Stacy."

"HUFFELPUFF!"

"Weinstin, Claud."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"That ends the first years," McGonagall stated. "We have four transfer students this year. Hawethorne, Trinity."

She was a tall girl with short black hair that barely brushed her shoulders and a purple streak in the front on the right side. She had cool hazel eyes that were more green than brown, and a lithe, sporty body with clearly defined muscles. The hat seemed to take a little while with her, but it finally decided on Gryffindor, causing an uproar from their table; they received the most students this year, so far.

"Langley, Zack."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Some of the Slytherins clapped because they grew up knowing him.

"Malfoy, Aurora." The great hall erupted in gasps and whispers. No one except select people in Slytherin knew that Draco had a sister.

_'Hmmm… this is very difficult. You are just like Harry Potter.'_

_'How so?'_

_'I could not choose between Gryffindor and Slytherin with him. I finally went with Gryffindor because he begged for it, but also because while he had Slytherin traits, he was indeed a true Gryffindor.'_

_'Well, I know people in both Gryffindor and Slytherin so I guess I don't mind which one I get placed in. I'm glad you didn't say Ravenclaw; I'm not that intelligent. Besides, I prefer mischief and bravery over smarts.'_

_'Intelligence comes in many different ways, Miss Malfoy. Your brother… yes I remember him. I sorted him right into Slytherin even before I reached his head, but he would do well in Ravenclaw if not for his strong Slytherin traits.'_

_'Interesting… so what will it be?'_

_'I suppose… cunning comes in both Slytherin and Gryffindor, but so does bravery… you have a very happy and bubbly personality… while there are a few of those in Slytherin, you are too much of a'_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, but Aurora didn't look too happy. Draco could tell, as she walked by him, that her smile was fake. He always knew when she put up a mask, and he frowned in concern, but he figured he knew why she was conflicted – their father, one of the worst Death Eaters out there. He would not be pleased, even though he wanted nothing to do with her.

"And finally, Senzenin, Michiru."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore made his speech and waved his hands to make the food appear. "Dig in, everyone," he said. And with that, he sat down.

"Hey, Aurora?" Ginny prodded.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"That's not true, I can tell. What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be in Gryffindor with us? Or did you want to be in Slytherin with your brother?"

"It's not that…while I would love to be in Slytherin, it's just not as me as Gryffindor is, I guess. I feel like I am completely half and half, but just slightly tipped more towards Gryffindor. You know?"

Ginny nodded; she knew very well. She had almost been placed in Slytherin, but no one knew about that. "So what's the problem?"

"Lucius. Even though he didn't want me and doesn't view me as his child, you can't deny genetics and it would kill him that someone with his blood was chosen to be in Gryffindor. He's in Azkaban of course but if he ever breaks out... I'm as good as dead."

Immediately, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione surrounded her and chatted with her to make her feel better, and it worked. Draco looked at them from his table across the hall. While he hated the fact that the Weasels, Potter, and Mudblood were hanging all over his sister, they were making her happy, so he let it go and began to eat.

After dinner, Hermione and the two Gryffindor prefects led the Gryffindors to their dorm and quieted them. Hermione spoke first, and the two prefects would lead the first years through the doors when she was done.

"Alright, ladies. First years, your rooms will be up these stairs to the left. You will go through the door that says First Year Dorm and up another flight of stairs. Second and third years, you will do the same but your doors will be to the right of the year below you, and you will also go up one floor. Fourth and fifth years, you will be going up two floors, and sixth and seventh years will be going up three floors. The rooms have your names on them, so they won't be hard to find. There are also small study rooms on the third floor, as you older students already know, for the purpose of not having to schlep all the way down here to sit in comfortable chairs. The same goes for the guys, except yours is the opposite from what I explained to the girls. First years will go all the way to the right and up those stairs. All other years will go through the doors to the left of the year below you. Any questions?" Hermione said to everyone. They shook their heads and began filing through the main two-way door to their dormitories.

Hermione headed up three flights of stairs to the 6th year rooms. She would be rooming with a blonde named Angela Keaton and a girl with cream-colored hair named Eva Smith. Ginny also found herself with girls she hadn't known before but had seen around, and one of the transfers. Zara King, Trinity Hawethorne, and Rose Clark.

The floor plan for Gryffindor was slightly complicated. The first, second, and third years on the first floor had five rooms that fit six people in each of their respective corridors, the fourth and fifth year dorms on the second floor had six quads and two triples each, and the sixth and seventh year dorms on the third floor had twelve doubles and six singles each. This system was one used both Gryffindor and Huffelpuff. Ravenclaw and Slytherin had completely different floor plans but in all four houses, incoming sixth and seventh year students could apply for the singles in the summer before they started the school year.

Aurora walked through the large main door to the girls' dormitories. She walked into a hallway with three doors, and walked through the one in the middle that read Fourth and Fifth year Dormitories. She walked up a staircase that spiraled widely. She finally came to a hallway with two doors, and took the one on the right, which said 'Fifth Year Dormitory."

She entered into a very wide hallway with nine doors on either side (six of them were quads and the other two were triples). The hallway was filled with students, which she tried to wind around, and looked at every door to see where her name was. She finally found her door, number 5 on the right side. It was two doors down from Ginny's room, to her relief. On her door were three other names besides hers – Katie Sherry, Brittany Mayes, and Amanda O'Neill.

She walked in and immediately the three chattering girls quieted. "Hi," she said. She looked around to see which bed had not been taken, and thankfully, it was the closest to the door – the one she preferred.

"Um… hi," Brittany, the tan girl with bleached hair said with a tone Aurora couldn't quite understand. She shrugged it off and started to unpack her things. After about five minutes or so, she noticed that the girls weren't talking much so she stood and faced them.

"Look is there something wrong with me?"

"No, why do you ask?" Amanda said.

"Because when I was standing at the door, I heard you all talking excitedly. From when I came in until now, you've been silent. If you have a problem with me, just say it to my face. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave."

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, we have a problem with you."

" _You_  do; I never said anything," Amanda put in. She seemed to be the nicer of the three.

Aurora's eyes swiveled back to Brittany. "So what's your problem, then? Is it because I'm a  _Malfoy_?"

"Yeah, actually, it is."

She wrinkled her nose. "You disgust me."

"How do I disgust you?! It's  _you_  who should disgust  _me_! Malfoys in Gryffindor… that should be illegal!"

"You don't even know her, how can you just judge her by her name?" Amanda suddenly said, raising her voice.

Brittany looked at her, shocked. "I thought you were on my side, you little twit."

"I never agreed or disagreed with you. It's your fault for assuming. If anyone's the twit, it's you."

"Amanda… it is Amanda, right?" Aurora asked. The girl with the chocolate-colored ponytail nodded. "You don't have to stick up for me. You're obviously just as uncomfortable about me being here as the other two are."

"I may be a little uncomfortable around people I don't know, but I'm not uncomfortable because of your heritage. Please don't assume that about me, either. I'm not about to judge someone because of their name."

"Well, thanks." Aurora turned back to Brittany. "Now listen here you fake bimbo." Brittany looked shocked beyond belief. "I don't care who you are, or that your family is one of the wealthiest and richest families in all of England. Guess what? So is mine. And even if it wasn't, I still wouldn't care because you're nothing but a stupid bitch. Now stop talking to me; you're not worth my time. Oh and if you give Amanda any trouble for sticking up for me, you'll really hear it."

Amanda sent a shy smile her way and began to unpack more of her things. Just as Brittany began to yell back at Aurora, Ginny walked into the room.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Hey… ugh there are two girls in my room who are absolutely  _awful_. All they do is talk about nonsense crap like boys and makeup and Malfoys… it's grating on my nerves. I hope you're faring a little better."

"Oh believe me, I know exactly what you're talking about." Aurora glared at Brittany.

"Why are you staring at me, bitch? I thought I wasn't worth a  _Malfoy's_  time."

Ginny turned towards the girl, her eyes narrowed, and her face grew into a snarl. "Watch who you're talking to."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, Weasley. You're nothing but a lowlife. You know, I simply love your pants. Are those chains hand-me-downs, too?"

"Oh that's a fantastic comeback. I think I heard a better one from a two year old last week. I told you to watch who you're talking to and I meant it."

"If I were you, I'd watch what I say. As a matter of fact, I'd also watch who I screw. How  _is_  Dean, by the way? You know, I heard that ever since you broke up, he screwed the entire female population of Gryffindor besides that twat Granger, because we all know no one will ever get anywhere with her. Oh and don't forget Ravenclaw. I even heard he's screwed a couple Slytherins while he was with you, and I heard he said there were Hufflepuffs better than you."

That did it. Ginny broke into a run and crossed the room with three bounds. She knocked Brittany off her feet and started beating her with her fists. Aurora ran after her and tried to pull her off. "YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! STOP TALKING SHIT ABOUT SITUATIONS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"GINNY!"

Amanda jumped to hold her back with Aurora. "Ginny, she's not worth getting in trouble for!"

With Amanda's help, Aurora was able to pry Ginny off Brittany. While she held Ginny in a hold, she came up with an idea. "You know what, I think I should switch with one of the girls in your room. What do you think?" Ginny just kept glaring at Brittany, who was now sporting an ugly, growing bruise under her right eye and a broken, bloody nose. Ginny nodded. "Will you stay put if I let you go so I can move my stuff to your room?" Ginny nodded again and Aurora slowly let go.

Aurora had her stuff together in a matter of seconds and with that, walked out the door after Ginny turned on her heel and stalked out. There were people in the corridor who were staring at them because of the short fight they heard, but when Ginny glared at them, they fled; the Weasley temper was as well known throughout the school. When the two girls walked into Ginny's room, there was a screaming match and not long after, Zara King's trunk and her other bags were thrown out the door. When she ran out to pick them up, the door closed in her face and her name switched to Aurora Malfoy. She growled and angrily stormed down the hall to the room Aurora just left, finding her name already on that door. Rose made a fuss, but with a glare from Ginny, Aurora, and Trinity, she fell silent and stalked out of the room.

Aurora stuck out her hand and shook Trinity's. "Aurora. I hope you don't have a problem with my last name. It's really getting on my flippin' nerves."

"Trinity. Names mean nothing to me." The two girls smiled, and this made Ginny feel much better.

* * *

The next few days were fairly uneventful. Aurora couldn't seem to catch Draco, so she stuck with Ginny, Trinity, and the "Dream Team," as Draco liked to call them. They still had a couple of days left to themselves before classes started – two to be exact – so they all took it easy and got to know each other.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! And thanks for the great reviews! They really motivate me :D so please write more of them!**


	3. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Draco tumble headfirst into something they think is under control, but they are hopelessly wrong. They are put through many tests, including keeping their relationship secret and a pregnancy among their friends. They find out that Voldemort will attack the school at the end of term so Draco, Blaise, and Pansy join the D.A and the Order to help teach everyone dark magic and get ready for the fight of their lives. No one expected to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but my original characters and the plot.

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are

The only one that needs to know

* * *

It was a week into the school year and everything had been going smoothly, so far. Aurora found her brother and hung out with him a few times. The Slytherins were sort of used to her, and knew to never bother her even though she was a Gryffindor because Draco would murder them – they didn't have to hear that from his mouth to know it was true. She even sat with them once or twice, but today, she was sitting with the Gryffindors at lunch.

"So Harry, when are quidditch tryouts?" Ginny asked, popping a grape in her mouth. He finished chewing on a piece of steak before he answered.

"Middle of next week. You trying out, Gin?"

"Mm-hmm. For chaser and seeker. First and second choices."

"Nice. I think you'd do great in both positions. I'll see you there." Ginny beamed at his words.

Just then, Amanda walked into the great hall and sat down on the long bench at the table far from them. Aurora nudged Ginny and pointed subtly at the girl. Ginny turned to look, and saw a tear run down Amanda's cheek, but the girl brushed it away quickly while her hand lingered near her ear. She tucked a strand of hair behind it in an attempt to hide the dampness on her skin.

The two girls shared a worried glance and got up to walk over to her. She looked up when they sat down on either side of her, Aurora's low pig tails swishing from her neck from the movement, and she sniffed.

"Hi," she said with a slightly cracked voice.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Aurora asked, getting right to the point.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Amanda, you're crying," Ginny pointed out. "Was it something with your family?"

"No…"

Ginny placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Then what's wrong? If you talk about it, maybe we can help."

"It's… well… my roommates…they were talking about you, Aurora, so I defended you, strongly, and they all attacked me."

Aurora gasped and Ginny's eyes hardened. "They didn't hex you, did they?" the blonde asked.

"No… they attacked my family. They said I wasn't worth anything, that Professor Dumbledore only sent me a letter because he felt pity for me… I tried to defend myself but I don't like giving out true information about my background. They said that I don't mean anything to anyone, that I'm useless and meaningless. Then I left."

"That's not true!" Aurora stood up quickly, nearly knocking her bag off the bench, and startling Amanda. Draco looked across the room when he heard his sister's outraged cry. He was lounging at the Slytherin table with Pansy, Blaise, and Zack.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Everything they said! You are one of the sweetest people I've ever met!"

"Don't you DARE believe what they told you. None of that is true." Ginny added. Her voice, much unlike Aurora's, was lower, but deadly, dangerous, and fierce. In her eyes was a glowing fire that no one messed with; the Weasley temper, as people called it. Amanda gave them a small smile, and Aurora sat back down.

"Hey I have an idea!" Ginny suddenly shouted, immediately brightening up. "Why don't you move into our room like Rora did?"

Amanda's eyes lit up. "Really? You'd let me do that?"

"Of course!" Aurora put in. "Why wouldn't we?"

"But what about Rose?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, we hate her," said Ginny. "We'd do anything to get her out of our room, but of course, getting you out of yours is higher priority, though doing that gets her out of ours so it all works out."

The brunette chuckled. "Well then… I guess… and, what about your other roommate? What's her name…"

Ginny stood up and looked towards the end of the table. "Yo, Trin!"

A black haired girl with a deep purple streak in her hair further down the table looked up at Ginny. "Sup?"

"Want a new roommate?"

"Definitely!"

Ginny smiled and sat back down. "There. Done." Amanda couldn't hold back her smile. She liked her new roommates already.

Draco rolled his eyes. So that's what his sister was yelling about. He could care less about the other girls, as long as she was okay.

* * *

Ginny was running down the corridors towards her transfiguration class she had in five minutes, when she rounded a corner and collided with a someone, sending both of them to the floor.

"Ouch! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you because I'm late -"

"Goddamnit watch where you're going, Weasley!"

Ginny looked up and sneered, and stood, along with Malfoy. "Maybe it's you who needs to watch where  _you're_  going."

He was shocked; he'd never received that comment from someone before. But he shrugged it off and brought himself back to the situation. "I don't have to. You're just a lowly Weasley; you're not worth apologizing to. You need to watch who you run into, or next time, it might not be so pretty."

"Oh, so you admit I'm attractive. Again." She smirked at him and raised her head in an arrogant way. His jibe at her being worthless had hurt, but she reminded herself to play his game. It worked. Her anger ebbed away at the prospect of putting him at a loss for words.

"As I reminded you before; with that hair, those freckles, and those hand-me-downs, I don't think so."

"I do."

"And what makes you think that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Your reactions towards me ever since the train."

"The only way I react when I see you, Red, is with disgust."

"Really? That's interesting, because I don't see it on your face. The way you reacted to me on the train was definitely not in disgust. You actually touched me, Malfoy, on your own accord. That doesn't seem like disgust to me."

"That's a little thing I like to call anger, Red. You should know it well, with that temper of yours. Now get out of my way."

"You can easily walk around me!" Her temper was getting the better of her.

"I'm better than you. You should respect your betters. Now move before I have to make you." Ginny placed her hands on her hips, and like on the train, didn't realize how much it accentuated her breasts. This actually did cause a reaction from him, but he didn't dare show it, and he didn't dare move lest she... noticed.

"I guess you'll just have to force me, then."

"Weasley!" he growled, frustrated.

"Malfoy!" she mocked.

"Damn, you're stubborn."

"I've been told."

"Feisty wench."

"Stupid ferret." She smirked.

"I don't know why you Weasley's think that name you call an insult bothers me."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe because it was so unkind and unfair that it bruised your ego and your pride. So are you gonna make me move or what? You're making me late for my class."

"Why should I care? Now I have a reason to stay here and make  _you_  move around  _me_."

"You're a bastard."

"I may not consider Lucius to be my father, but I am certainly not a bastard. You see, Weasley, I contain both my mother's and Lucius's genes, and they are still married. You  _do_  know what the definition of a bastard is, don't you?"

She had less than a minute to get to her class, so she sucked up her pride and pushed past him, shoving him as she did. "Oh sod off, Malfoy. I don't have time for this!" She ran around him and to her classroom, not a second late.

He looked after her with an odd expression on his face, then shook his head. "Brat." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway towards the door to the dungeons.

* * *

**I hope you at least liked this chapter. Next one will come soon. Review please.**


	4. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Draco tumble headfirst into something they think is under control, but they are hopelessly wrong. They are put through many tests, including keeping their relationship secret and a pregnancy among their friends. They find out that Voldemort will attack the school at the end of term so Draco, Blaise, and Pansy join the D.A and the Order to help teach everyone dark magic and get ready for the fight of their lives. No one expected to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but my original characters and the plot.

You are

The only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

* * *

"Oh will you quit griping?"

"You would act the same way if you got this bloody grade, Ginny!" Aurora held up a piece of parchment. Ginny, Trinity, and Amanda grimaced at the mark at the top. "Yeah! See?"

"Maybe if you studied more, you wouldn't get such an awful grade," Ginny said.

Aurora threw the paper at her.

"If you want, I can help you," Amanda piped up. "I'm quite good at arithmancy and calculus, if you need help with that, too."

Aurora smiled gratefully. "Wow really? Thanks, Mans." Amanda smiled at the nickname Aurora made up. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome. Ginny do you need help, too?"

"A little wouldn't hurt, but I'm pretty good in that subject. Thanks."

"Of course."

The door opened and Hermione walked in, sitting on the floor between Ginny and Aurora. Amanda and Trinity were lounging on their beds. "Hi. What are you all up to?"

"Rora failed her arithmancy test."

"Ginny!"

"What? She would have found out eventually."

"You failed it?!" Hermione gasped. "Aurora!"

"Look, I don't need any lectures. So I didn't study. OH MERLIN IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" She fell back on the floor so she was lying down, and splayed her arms out, taking up more space. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

Hermione rolled her eyes this time, and lightly whacked the girl's arm. "You should study more often, you know. I know I know, I study all the time, blahblahblah. I get it. But you're barely studying at all. I don't want to be the one to bring this up, but aren't you afraid of what your… of what Lucius will do if he finds out? I know he'll already be furious with you in Gryffindor... bad grades on top of that would be..."

"Horrific…" Aurora said quietly; not the reaction Hermione and the others were expecting.

Trinity, who had been quiet, spoke up. "Rora, you can study with me on Tuesdays. We both have free periods at 1:00. How's that?"

"Yeah…"

"So Ginny," Trinity started, wanting to change the subject. "I hear you've been bumping into Draco Malfoy a lot recently."

"How the hell did you hear that?"

"Things get around in this school. Just don't ask these impossible questions. So?"

"Wipe that gin off your face, Trin. I don't like running into him, and it's not like I want to, or that I plan it. Why would I when all he talks about is how disgusting and filthy I am?"

"Oh please. How can you NOT like it? It's Draco Malfoy! He's only the hottest guy in the school."

"HEY HEY HEY! That's my BROTHER you're drooling over!" Aurora shouted, shooting up into a sitting position and looking thoroughly scandalized, her eyes wide as dinner plates. This sent the girls into roaring fits of laughter.

"He IS hot, I must admit," Amanda threw in. Aurora's eyes went wider, making them laugh even harder.

"I mean, his gorgeous face," Hermione added with a large playful grin on her face, surprising them all.

"Not to mention his sexy biceps, his shoulders… he's so well defined," Trinity added, shaking her head, making the left side of her hair with the purple streak swish with her movements. "All that quidditch training does him good."

Aurora let out a yell and covered her head with her arms. "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! UGH!" None of the girls could say anything anymore, they were all laughing so hard. "I hate you all… I don't need to hear that about my brother!"

"Awww but it's so much fun to watch you squirm!" Ginny said, still laughing. Aurora, who was right next to her bed, reached up, grabbed, and threw a pillow at the redhead, making her yelp, but causing her to laugh harder.

"C-c-come on, let's… hahaha let's go to dinner," Trinity managed to get out between giggles.

"Okay, yeah I'm hungry," Ginny said, finally stopping to catch her breath. "We've tortured poor Aurora enough."

Aurora stood up, grabbed her bag, and held the door open for them, grumbling all the while, promptly re-starting their laughter.

They finally made their way down the stairs to the common room, grabbed Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, and continued down to the Great Hall to eat.

"WHY won't you tell us what's so funny?!" Ron asked for the tenth time.

"Don't worry about it, Ronald," Ginny answered, snorting, trying to stop her giggles. Ron glowered, almost as much as Aurora was.

Harry was walking next to her, trying to figure out what happened in their room. They reached the hall and sat down to eat. Draco and his group were there as well, just finishing up.

"What did they do to you? I hope it was nothing awful." Harry looked at the girls with a playful glare.

This oddly made her chuckle. "No… well sort of but… ugh…" They broke out into fits of laughter again and she turned on them. "OY! It's NOT funny!"

"Oh yes it is! It's HANDSOMELY funny!"

"GINNY WEASLEY!"

"AURORA  _MAAALFOY_!"

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Zack Langley, the transfer who grouped up with them, looked at the Gryffindors like they were mental… which they probably thought they were.

Aurora shook her head, sighed, and dropped it onto the table with a bang. When she picked it up, she noticed Draco and his friends beckoning her over to their table. She picked up her plate and utensils, and stood up.

"I'm gonna go over there for a bit; they're summoning me."

"Aww Rora, we were just joking," Amanda said.

"I know." She couldn't hide the slight grin on her face, even though she was annoyed, she knew they were only having fun, and that she would have done the same

"Alright we'll see you later," Hermione said, with a huge grin still plastered on her face.

Aurora walked over to the Slytherin table, taking note of but not caring about the other Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs, and Ravenclaws who stared at her, and sat down between Draco and Blaise, shoving Blaise out of the way.

"Hey, Rorykins, that wasn't nice." He pouted.

"Suck it up, be a man." She began to eat.

Draco chuckled. "What was that all about? All that making fun of you?"

"Nothing."

"Rora, why were they laughing at you?"

"I said it's nothing, Drake."

"Hm."

"Oh come on, Rora," Pansy prodded. The blonde gave her a heated look, and she backed off. "Fine. But I expect you to tell me later."

"Hmph."

Pansy laughed at her friend's short remark.

"Are you mad at them?" Zack asked.

"No, they just don't know when to shut up. But they mean well. Besides, it was you lot that wanted me to come over here."

* * *

"Why'd you have to push her away?"

"Aww what's the matter, Harry? Have a crush?" Ginny asked, teasing. They could've sworn that he blushed.

"I most certainly do not. As great of a friend as she is, she's a Malfoy."

"Are you afraid of her big bad evil death eater brother attacking you?"

"No, Ginny! I just don't like her like that! That's all."

Ginny wasn't convinced. She also noticed that George wasn't saying anything, but glaring at Harry once in a while, and eating his dinner. She made a mental note to think about that later.

"So Ron, how's transfig going for you?" she asked between bites.

"Okay. You?"

"Pretty good, actually. Harry?"

"Great. Better than last year, definitely."

"And potions? I'm so glad McGonagall let you take it for N.E.W.T level."

"Yeah, me too," he said, looking relieved and happy. "Snape may be a bastard, but at least he's teaching a subject I'm good at. Slughorn loves me. I'm not worried about doing well enough to become an auror, now."

"Hm, yeah I know. I like Slughorn, too. Snape's not so bad, though. You just have to know how to deal with him. Like not talking back and not being a git." She stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"Perhaps you'd like to deal with me in detention Saturday night if I am so easy to deal with, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny turned and smiled at the now defense against the dark arts professor. "No, professor. I wouldn't. I would much rather be doing my defense homework at that time."

"Hm." He stalked off without another word.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked her.

"I told you, you just have to know how to deal with him."

"Hm. Anyway, remember to be at tryouts early tomorrow, Gin. You too, Ron."

"I will." Ginny smiled, and Ron nodded – he couldn't answer due to the large amount of food in his mouth, so he sort of grunted. Hermione shook her head and Ginny laughed. Fred and George began a game of poking him to see who could get him to spit out his food first, causing Ginny to laugh even harder and Ron to glare at them. He hit one away, then turned to hit the other away. This went back and forth for a while.

* * *

"Ginny, you're up!" Harry yelled to her.

Chaser tryouts were over, and she already made that. Trying out for seeker was just her second choice. he placed first, Aurora second, Trinity a close third, and Colin Creevey and Steven Green were tied for fourth. They were clearly the best chasers he'd ever seen on this team, save for Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, who were currently the best Chaser duo in quidditch history. They played for England's national team, now.

Ginny had been sitting on the stands with Aurora, and jumped down with the new broom she bought for herself from the money she earned by working over the last few summers. It was a beautiful black firebolt, but not the newest one. She didn't care; it was her hard-earned broom.

Harry turned her around and instructed her to close her eyes, then let the snitch loose into the air. He waited one minute and then let her go searching for it. She found it within an impressive two minutes, to which Harry beamed. He then sent her up three more times, and she caught it within a span of 5 minutes each time. He sat her down and called out a few more, then went on to the beaters.

After a few short practices with different keepers, chasers, and beaters, he decided to put everyone in and chose himself and Olivia Whittaker for first choice as seekers, and Ginny as a second choice. He wouldn't tell anyone, though, until the team list was put up next week.

He divided everyone up into two teams with enough students left over for one more team. While he watched them play, he would switch up with the people sitting on the benches. After about two hours, he stopped everything and brought everyone to the ground.

"Alright, I've decided who will be in what positions, and the list will be on the posting wall right outside the Great Hall on Monday. Thank you all for coming." They waved and departed, but Ron, Ginny, Aurora, Fred, and George stayed behind.

"So I know this is completely unprofessional, but you two are still the best beaters I've ever seen," he said to Fred and George, who both grinned.

"Well, naturally," Fred said.

"What kind of Weasleys would we be if we weren't?" George said playfully. Harry knew they were only joking and laughed along with them.

"I will, however, do something different from the other captains. I'm going to have substitutes, like usual, but I'm going to put people on rotation so everyone gets a chance to play. Basically, I will have more of every position."

"I actually like that much better," Ron said. "So are you gonna tell us if we got on or not?"

"No, sorry. I really shouldn't, it just slipped out about Fred and George." Ron pouted, making Harry chuckle. "You'll see on Monday. I'll say, though, you were great. If you could gain a little more confidence, you'd be much better. Rora, Ginny, you two were amazing out there. Keep up the good work." It was their turn to beam. "Also, don't tell anyone PLEASE, but I'm having callbacks tomorrow afternoon for the many people I really liked and want to see again. I'll send you a notice by owl post with the details, and if I want you to come back. If I don't send you one, it doesn't necessarily mean that you're off the team. It could also mean that I don't have to see you again to know that you're already on." They nodded.

They finally reached the castle and walked inside, bumping into Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Zack, and two Slytherin girls they never really got to know - Eva Mayes, who was the cousin of Brittany in Gryffindor but much more down to Earth, and Michiru Sanzenin. She came from a Japanese school near Tokyo.

It was Pansy who spoke first. "Well look who it is. Dream Team and company."

Aurora smiled. "Hey, Pansy."

Pansy couldn't hold in her smile. She always held a fondness for the littlest Malfoy. "Hey, Ro. So did you make the team?" She asked, eying Harry with a glare.

"I won't know until Monday. You know the rules."

"Hm. Well as much as I absolutely despise Gryffindor, you better have made it, because you are one of the best chasers I have ever seen."

Again, she glared at Harry, silently threatening him, but he didn't take the bait. He simply stood there, glaring back at her. "Rules are rules. If she is good enough, she will have made it," he said coldly.

"Heh… um yeah so, we were in a slight hurry so… I'll see you around," Aurora said, feeling the intense tension. You could almost cut it with a knife. The Slytherin nodded and as the two groups passed each other in the hallway, Draco ruffled his sister's hair. "Oy! Draco!" He snorted and walked away with his hands in his pockets when she stuck her tongue out at him. He glanced behind him and winked at her. "Grrr…"

"He really loves you, doesn't he?"

Aurora turned at the sudden question, asked quietly so only she and Ginny heard it. It was more surprising than if any of the others asked the question, because it was Harry who asked it.

"Um, yeah, he does."

The older boy smiled awkwardly and continued walking. "Sorry, it's just… with the experiences I've had with him, it's hard to believe that he could love." Not much was said about quidditch between them from that point on, into the night. Aurora went to visit Draco, Pansy, and Blaise before hours, Ron and Harry played Wizard's Chess, and Ginny, Fred, and George sat in a huddle by the fire, coming up with pranks to pull on unsuspecting victims.

* * *

**Once again, thanks for the great reviews! I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but my characters and my plot!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GINNY!"

Ginny grinned as she walked into the Great Hall for lunch that Saturday. It was October 3rd, her birthday, and she was finally sixteen. She was older than a lot of her classmates in her year, and she was proud of it. She could have been a very young 6th year, but she just missed the cut-off line; she and Ron were only nine months apart. She and Ron were both born early, and the gestation period for witches is eight months.

She rushed up to the Gryffindor table and into the large group of her friends, who all hugged her, forming a huge mess of laughing people. "Thanks so much, you guys!"

There was a big vanilla cake with multi-colored frosting sitting on the table, ready to be cut. Her housemates, and a few friends from Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff (among which was Luna), were prodding her to make a wish and blow out the candles so they could eat the delicious-looking desert.

"Alright! Alright! Geez." She closed her eyes. ' _I wish…'_

"Gin?" she heard Aurora ask, and opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm done." She smiled and blew out the candles… to find out they lit up again. "You guys got me trick candles? Ohhhhhhhh!" She groaned but laughed at the same time. They made up a game to see who could blow out as many as they could first, and eventually, Hermione won, with nine candles. They finally got a little bored and magically made them stop, after which Ginny took them out and cut her cake.

* * *

Draco looked over at the table and was continuously glancing at them ever since Ginny walked into the Great Hall. He watched in jealousy, but he dared not show it, even to Pansy and Blaise. It didn't matter to him that they could see right through his masks, as long as he felt he was hiding it. He had had enough of watching the happy little party and stood up, motioning for Pansy and Blaise to follow him. They reached the Slytherin dorm and ventured up to Blaise's room to play a few games of wizard's chess. Just then, Aurora walked in, and sat down between Pansy and Blaise.

"I thought you were at Weasley's party," Draco casually said, while moving a chess piece to take Blaise's knight. Aurora heard the little bit of venom in his voice, though.

"I was, but I wanted to say hi to you. I barely ever have time to hang out with you guys because of O.W.L classes. Is that so much to ask for?"

"How are classes going for you?" Pansy asked, in order to stop an argument between the siblings, and she moving behind Aurora to play with her hair.

"Great, actually."

"I heard you failed an arithmancy test…"

"Pansy!"

"Aurora? You failed a test?" Draco asked, finding her more interesting than chess. He only really played because no one else would play with Blaise, the champion.

"Um…" She glared at Pansy, who pulled Aurora's hair a little too hard, making her wince.

"Don't glare at me. If you need help, you need to ask for it. Don't be like Draco and let your pride take over your rationality."

"Hey!" Draco protested.

"Don't give me that, Drake. Not only is it true, but it teaches your younger sister bad habits. Do you want to be a bad influence?"

"Hmph," the siblings huffed in unison.

Someone walked into the room and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hey, Livingston. What can I do you for?" Blaise asked when he looked up from the board. Bradley Livingston was known for being hostile, but he usually kept to himself.

"Why is there a Gryffindor in Slytherin?" he asked in a low, venomous voice.

Draco looked up at the other 6th year with narrowed eyes. "She is my sister. You know that."

"But why is she here?"

"Because her brother lives in Slytherin and she knows the password," Draco said as if he was talking to a child. "Do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"She knows the PASSWORD?!"

" _Yes_ , Livingston. Is there a problem?" Draco asked dangerously. Aurora, Pansy, and Blaise were all glaring at him, as well. Knowing better, he denied it.

"No."

"What did you want?" Blaise asked.

"Never mind." He turned and left the room.

"I really don't like that guy…" Pansy said.

"I used to think he was alright, but he's been acting weirder than normal lately," Blaise added.

"I never liked him," came a voice from the doorway. A blonde girl named Anne walked in and wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck. Pansy looked away to hide the gleam in her eyes. Anne was Blaise's current girlfriend, and a friend, though not close, of Aurora. "Hey, Aurora."

"Hi! Anyway, I really should get back to Ginny's party. I'll come back later. Or just send me an owl when you're free." They nodded, and she left, with Draco walking her to the portrait hole; he didn't want to take any chances after what just happened.

* * *

 

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny's surprise birthday party continued, but this time with butterbeer and some firewhisky for the older students. Harry sat down on a comfortable two-person couch near the fireplace, drinking a warm butterbeer, when Aurora plopped down beside him.

"Hey you. Having fun?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled. "You?"

"Mm-hm." She reached out, snatched Harry's butterbeer, and took a sip.

"Hey!" He proclaimed, causing her to laugh.

She took one more sip and closed her eyes. "I've never had this before. Lucius wouldn't allow it in his house because it's 'a drink for low people, not high society people.' It's so delicious!"

"I can't believe you've never had butterbeer before! Well, you're allowed to go to Hogsmeade, right?"

"Yes, my mother signed the form. Remember, Lucius wants nothing to do with me so long as I don't cause trouble and don't go to the good side." She shrugged. "Too late for that."

"Hm… well in Hogsmeade, there's a pub where you can get it. It's called The Three Broomsticks. That's where we got the drinks from for tonight."

"You'll just have to take me there, then."

"Yeah, I guess I will." He smiled at her, and he received a sunny smile from her in return.

"Do you want to go take a walk or something? Out by the lake, maybe? I need fresh air and I don't feel like going alone."

"I can keep you company."

She smiled again and they both stood, bidding Ginny another 'happy birthday!' and then promptly leaving the common room. Once they were outside, she took a deep breath and sighed. "I love it outside. It's so much better than being cooped up in that castle. And after all the rain we've had, it smells so good!"

Harry chuckled at her antics as she twirled around with her arms outstretched. He had his hands in his pockets, and walked until he reached the edge of the lake. She followed him, but she kept walking. He followed her this time, but slightly behind her, and couldn't help but admire her.

"How do you do it?"

This stopped her. She turned around and looked curiously at him. "What do you mean?"

"How do you stay so happy with a life that involves living with a crazy, maybe abusive man, death and destruction, and an evil half-breed maniac that thinks he's a lord? I don't understand how you do it."

She smiled softly at him."It's just who I am. I may have been through many hardships, but I know how to deal with them. I say to myself, 'Well this sucks, but I have to get through it or my life won't be worth living.' And I love my mother and Draco, and Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Zack, and now you guys. That's how I get by. By remembering that I have amazing friends and an amazing mother, and reminding myself of all the good times I've had. Reminiscing and making new memories."

"I really envy you."

"Don't. Just do what I do, and you'll be much happier."

There was a sudden gust of cool wind, which blew her hair over her shoulder, and some strands flew across her face. She yelped and giggled, trying to get her hair out of her face. Harry laughed and stepped towards her to brush them away.

She glanced up at him, her heart fluttering at his touch, and let him kiss her. They walked hand in hand around the lake, and then back to the castle, no words needed.

* * *

Ginny needed a break. She made up some excuse about going to the owlery so she could take a walk to clear her head. She was having a fantastic time at her party, but she had this thing about being around a lot of people for a long time, and she got a bit anxious.

She was deep in thought and had reached the main floor when she turned a corner and nearly bumped into a body. She stopped herself from hitting him, but she stumbled, lost her footing, and fell. She really needed to stop doing that.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl. You seem to have a habit of running into me," came the cold drawl. She looked heatedly up at him from the floor.

"It's not like I want to, Malfoy. I'm not the one who seems to be a stalker."

"Oh so I'm stalking you, now? That's rich, Weasley. Why on Earth would I want to stalk _you_?"

"Guys like a girl with a temper." She flipped her hair to the side, revealing her neck to him. This gave him an odd feeling he definitely didn't want to feel while thinking of _her_.

"You're still going on about that?" He gave her his hand to help her up, something he wouldn't even be able to explain to his own mind.

"Always. And thank you, oh so gentlemanly Malfoy, for helping a lady off the disgusting floor." Actually, the floors at Hogwarts were very clean, but she was putting up a show for him.

"I may be a jerk, but I am no asshole to women."

Ginny snorted at this. "If that's how you wanna look at it. So if you're not an asshole, why do a lot of the girls you've been with bawl their eyes out when you dump them? Use them? Throwing away a girl after using them up seems pretty asshole-ish to me."

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her shoulders roughly, though not painfully, making her gasp softly in surprise. "I am NOT an asshole. I don't treat women like they're pieces of meat. I may not treat them like they're princesses, I may not have lasting relationships with them, but I don't just throw them out when I grow bored of them. It's not my fault when someone falls for me. I don't plan it that way. When I actually have feelings for someone, I'll have a relationship with her. Otherwise, it's just casual sex, and I always make that perfectly clear to them."

She did _not_ want to admit to herself that she felt arousal when he mentioned sex. "Okay, geez. If that's true, maybe you should take a little more time to make it clearer, then. 'Cause they certainly don't think that way and they make you look really bad to everyone else." She couldn't not believe him when he used so much force and emotion in his voice. And that he explained himself to her was a pretty big deal. Malfoy is usually a guy of few words.

"I don't care about what people think about me."

"Then why'd you get so worked up when _I_ called you on it?"

' _Because I don't want you to think I'm an asshole...'_ "Because I am not like Lucius."

"I know you're not…" she said softly. "I didn't mean to imply that you were…"

He wanted to kiss that guilty look off her face. Now _he_ felt guilty for making her feel bad. He had no idea why, though, so he threw it to the back of his mind and forgot about it. He shrugged. "Whatever. It means nothing to me."

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess nothing does."

"My friends do, Weasley. And my mother and sister. Don't assume you know me based on what you've heard."

"I don't."

"Sure seems like you do."

"Maybe Ron and Harry do, but _you_ shouldn't assume I am assuming shit about you when you know _nothing_ about me." She got him there, he had to admit, but he wouldn't admit to her, so he just glared at her.

"I know you well enough. How old are you, now? Fourteen? Fifteen? Still just an immature little girl. What do you know?" He sneered at her.

"No, you _don't_ know me, you egotistical jackass. I know I don't look _that_ young. Why do you always have to be such a bastard? I'm sixteen, thank you very much, and I know a lot more than most fifth years."

"Oooh, so you're finally of age." He smirked at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Does that excite you?" She put emphasis on 'excite,' and placed a hand on her hip, which she stuck out a bit.

"What if it does?"

She wasn't expecting this; it wasn't what he was supposed to say, _and_ it surprised her. He was supposed to say no, and taunt her about being a Weasley. He, however, knew what she was expecting, so he modified his 'plan,' if you could call it that. He took a step towards her. She was about to take a step back, but she realized this was what he wanted, so she stood her ground and straightened her shoulders.

"Well, there isn't much I can do, then." She would play his game. Unknown to her because of his slightly baggy jeans, her answer made him hard, and full of want and desire for her. No, he told himself it was not for her, but for her body, which had matured very nicely over the past year. He took barely any notice of her last year, but since the train, he couldn't help but chance a look at her every now and then.

"You're right, Red. If I wanted you, and I really was an asshole, I would take you."

This made her heart pound, but in an excited way, surprisingly. So she decided to take on the offensive."I can hold my own. I'd like to see you _try_ something. And don't. Call. Me. Red." Suddenly he pulled her to him and he ended up behind her, holding her around her waist with her arms clamped at her sides. His head was next to hers, and he spoke close to her ear, and what he said made shivers run down her spine.

"Never underestimate me, Red." He let her go, and was down the hall and out of sight within a minute, leaving her to stand there catching her breath.


End file.
